QuickieDirection
by Riloo
Summary: La mère de Quinn décide d'inscrire sa fille dans un internat à cause de son mauvais comportement. Elle y rencontre les New Directions, dont Puck. Leur première rencontre est froide... Quick plus présence de Klaine, Brittana, Tike, Sugartie, Jake et Marley. Laissez une review!


**Bon, je sais, je suis très en retard dans mes fictions et en plus, je me lance dans une autre fiction, c'est pas bien !**

**Enfin bref, j'y peux rien, mon inspiration vient puis part puis revient…**

**Petite précision pour cette fiction : les séniors de la saison 3 ont 17 ans et les autres en ont 16.**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

J'arrivais à l'internat. Ma mère avait tenu à m'y inscrire au vu de mon mauvais comportement, qui avait d'ailleurs entraîné la chute de mes notes. Malgré mes promesses dans lesquelles je lui disais que j'allais me calmer et améliorer mes résultats scolaires, puisque j'en étais capable, elle n'avait pas cédé. D'après elle, ce lycée contenait les meilleurs professeurs de tout le pays, les notes des élèves étaient presque toutes supérieures à quinze et il n'y avait absolument rien à redire au niveau des comportements. De plus, les clubs étaient nombreux. Bref, le lycée parfait selon ma mère.

Je descendis de la voiture et regardai mon reflet dans la vitre de la place du passager. Mes longs cheveux, teints rose, étaient ébouriffés, le mascara me faisait des cils longs, la cicatrice que je m'étais faite en me battant avec une fille de mon ancienne classe n'était qu'un peu visible. Ma mère m'appela, elle était déjà devant la porte. Je la rejoignis en trainant des pieds dans le but de me faire remarquer. Malheureusement, personne ne semblait être dans les parages…

« -Nous devons aller voir le principal, elle va nous expliquer les règles, je pense. » Me chuchota ma mère en cherchant le bureau du principal. On croisa un jeune homme, qui avait dû mettre accidentellement trop de gel ce matin accompagné d'une lycéenne blonde. Sa petite amie, sans doute.

« -Mais non, ma licorne magique ne va pas t'en vouloir ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu t'es perdu dans la salle de cours. » Expliquais la jeune fille blonde. Ma mère m'avait pourtant dit qu'ils étaient intelligents ici, non ? Mon Dieu, où étais-je ? Ma mère interpela les deux lycéens afin de leur demander où se trouvait le bureau du principal.

« -Je ne sais pas, je me perds toujours. Ca fait pourtant un an que je suis dans ce lycée ! »

« -Brittany, laisse tomber, je m'en occupe. Vous continuez tout droit, ensuite vous tournez à droite et vous trouverez. C'est indiqué de toute façon. » Me mère remercia Brittany et son copain. Ces derniers partirent en courant pour retrouver un certain « Kurt » et une certaine « Santana ». Une autre couple, je supposais. Nous suivîmes donc les indications de l'inconnu au gel et arrivâmes bien devant le bureau du principal Figgins. Comme il était déjà occupé avec quelqu'un, nous nous assîmes sur les deux fauteuils. Je vis une autre fille brune cette fois avec une naine et un jeune homme, plus grand, très blanc. Ils courraient mais la naine s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. J'explosai de rire tandis que le grand blanc demandait à cette « Rachel » si elle allait bien. Cette dernière se relava, nettoya sa jupe avec attention, se recoiffa et partit, suivie des deux autres. A ce moment-ci, le principal ouvrit la porte et nous invita à entrer, ce que nous fîmes. Le principal me dévisagea avant de se racler la gorge. Il s'installa, tout comme nous, et se présenta. Il fit aussi un long discours interminable sur son lycée. Je n'écoutais pas jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom.

« -Et donc, vous mademoiselle Fabray, comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous accepterai pas si vous avez encore les cheveux de cette couleur ! Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour vous faire disparaître cette teinture ! Sinon, voici votre uniforme, c'est bien votre taille ? »

« -Attendez, uniforme ? »

« -Oui, je l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, vous ne m'avez pas écouté ? »Maintenant que j'y repensais, le bouclé et le blanc étaient habillés pareil ainsi que Rachel, Brittany et l'autre brune. Elles portaient toutes les trois une horrible jupe bleue et un tee-shirt bleu aussi.

« -Je refuse de porter ça ! »

« -Dans ce cas, vous n'êtes pas acceptée dans ce lycée. »

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma fille le portera. » Je jetai un regard noir à ma mère auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

« -Bien, je crois que nous avons fait le tour. » Nous partîmes de son bureau puant le cuir. Ma mère m'emmena de force chez le coiffeur, pour que je redevienne blonde ! Ce que le coiffeur fit en je ne sais combien de temps, que c'était long !

Après ça, je devais aller à l'internat. Nous avions déjà eu une réunion dans le but de nous éclaircir sur les petites questions que l'on pouvait se poser. Je dis au revoir à ma mère et j'entrai. Je me trouvai dans un hall, assez grand. Sur la gauche, il y avait une salle, et un couloir. Sur la droite, se trouvait aussi un couloir ainsi que des escaliers. J'étais seule quand le petit homme au gel, accompagné de l'autre jeune homme que j'avais vu dans l'après-midi se présentèrent.

« -Kurt Hummel. »

« -Blaine Anderson. »

« - Quinn Fabray. » Il eut un grand silence que Blaine brisa au bout d'un moment.

« -Tu veux qu'on te fasse visiter ? » J'acceptai uniquement pour ne pas me retrouver seule. Je savais bien que si je refusais, ils repartiraient jouer au football avec tous les garçons. Nous commençâmes par le côté des filles. Je partageai ma chambre avec Sugar Motta, une fille dont la voix m'insupportait ! Pourtant, je ne l'avais vu que cinq minutes ! Je la partageai aussi avec une certaine Tina Cohen-Chang, que je n'avais pas vue. J'avais fait la connaissance de la naine qui était tombée, Rachel Berry, j'avais aussi rencontré Marley Rose, qui semblait très sympathique. J'avais parlé plus de dix minutes avec Mercedes Jones puisqu'apparemment, c'est une amie de Blaine et Kurt. Puis, j'ai fait la connaissance de Brittany Pierce, qui n'est en fait pas la petite amie de Blaine. Du côté des garçons, j'ai visité la chambre de mes guides, qu'ils partagent avec Jake Puckerman. J'ai rencontré Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, qui est super gentil ! J'ai fait la connaissance d'Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Rory Flanagan, Joe Hart. Soudain, Kurt et Blaine me laissèrent seule car ils devaient aller faire un tour. Je pensais plutôt qu'ils allaient faire une partie de football. Je décidai de retourner dans ma chambre. Je pris plusieurs chemin et me perdit. Je revenais sur mes pas. Je fis tomber mon bracelet que ma mère m'avait offert pour mon dix-septième anniversaire. Je me baissai quand quelqu'un qui courrait me poussa violement et je tombai, à mon tour à terre. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai que la personne qui m'avait reversée était là, devant moi. C'était un jeune homme, avec une crête, il me regardait en riant. Je lui fis mon regard noir, terrifiant. Quand il vit que je ne rigolais pas, il s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main afin de m'aider à me relever. Mais, je refusai son aide !

« -J'suis Puck. »

« -Quinn. »Répondis-je froidement. Ce don le fit se sentir coupable, à mon avis.

« -Je suis désolé, je t'avais pas vu. » Je lui lançai un regard hautain avant de tourner les talons. Sauf que j'étais toujours perdue. Heureusement, je croisai, Blaine et Kurt accompagnés de Brittany et la brune dont j'ignorais le nom. Leurs petites amies respectives ?

« -Oh Quinn, voici Santana et Brittany ! » Me dit Blaine.

« -Est-ce que tu es une licorne ? »

« -Quoi ? »

« -T'es lesbienne ? » Me traduisit Santana, l'air exaspéré.

« -Non. »

« -Tant mieux ! Je te préviens, si tu touches à un seul cheveu de Brittany, je te tuerai ! »

« -San'… »Cette dernière partit d'un pas énervé en tirant la blonde par la main. Blaine et Kurt échangèrent un sourire avant de partir à leur tour. Je tentais désespérément de retrouver ma chambre quand je vis l'autre idiot qui m'avait bousculée, comme s'appelait-il déjà ? Hum, Puck ! Lorsqu'il me regarda, il me sourit.

« -Bon, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« -Rien. » j'étais trop fière pour avouer que je m'étais perdue.

« -Non mais sérieusement, tu cherches quoi ? »

« -Je t'ai dit ! Rien ! »

« -Personne ne reste dans les couloirs, seul, à rien faire. »Je soupirai bruyamment avant de lui dire que je recherchais ma chambre.

« -Suis-moi ! »Comme je ne l'écoutai pas, il me prit le poignet et me traîna jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me faisait franchement mal mais je ne lui signalai pas. Quand nous arrivâmes, il me demanda avec une des voix les plus perverses s'il pouvait rentrer avec moi. Je ris, malgré moi. Puck prit cela pour un « oui » et entra. Il se fut vite virer par Sugar et une asiatique.

« -On se voit plus tard ! » Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Ensuite, il partit. J'entrai dans ma chambre et me présentai à l'asiatique, cette dernière fit de même.

« -Il est l'heure d'aller dîner ! » Déclara Sugar. Je suivis mes deux partenaires de chambre.

Nous entrâmes dans la cantine. Elles s'installèrent à la table où je connaissais la plupart des personnes. Par contre, Puck n'était pas là ! Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'ils racontaient !

« -Je ne comprends pourquoi il ne m'a pas laissé chanter ? »

« -C'est le type le plus idiot de la terre, et je m'y connais ! »

« -Mais je te l'ai déjà, il fait du favoritisme ! Il lèche les bottes à Berry ! »

« -N'importer quoi Santana ! J'ai plus de talent que vous, c'est tout ! »

« -La ferme Berry, je chante mieux que toi ! »

« -Tu comptes t'inscrire au glee club ? » Me demanda finalement Marley, qui semblait autant exaspérée que moi par ces disputes. Attends ! Glee club ? Mon Dieu, je trainais avec les losers !

* * *

**Si vous ne laissez pas une petite review, je viendrai hanter votre ordinateur ! :p**


End file.
